Maki Yoko
Perfil thumb|250px|Maki Yoko *'Nombre:' 真木よう子 (まき ようこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Maki Yoko *'Profesión:' Actriz y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 15-Octubre-1982 (36 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Chiba, Japón *'Estatura:' 160 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Familia:' Cuatro hermanos, e hija *'Agencia:' LesPros entertainment Dramas *Voice: 110 Kinkyu Shireishitsu (NTV, 2019) *Yotsuba Ginko Harashima Hiromi ga Monomosu: Kono Onna ni Kakeru (Fuji TV, 2019) *Enjou Bengonin (NHK, 2018) *Cecile no Mokuromi (Fuji TV, 2017) *Seirei no Moribito 2 (NHK, 2017) *Ohsugi Tantei Jimukyoku (TBS, 2015) *Kamoshirenai Joyutachi (かもしれない女優たち) (Fuji TV, 2015) *Mondai no Aru Restaurant (Fuji TV, 2015) *MOZU (TBS, 2014) *Miyamoto Musashi (TV Asahi, 2014) *Mahoro Ekimae Bangaichi (TV Tokyo, 2013, ep11) *Saikou no Rikon (Fuji TV, 2013) *Osozaki no Himawari (Fuji TV, 2012) *Unmei no Hito (TBS, 2012) *Kare, Otto, Otoko Tomodachi (NHK, 2011) *SP: Kakumei Zenjitsu (Fuji TV, 2011) *Ryoma den (NHK, 2010) *6-jikan Go ni Kimi wa Shinu (WOWOW, 2008) *Walkin' Butterfly (TV Tokyo, 2008, ep9) *Shukan Maki Yoko (TV Tokyo, 2008) *SP Special (Fuji TV, 2008) *Loss Time Life (Fuji TV, 2008, Story 8) *SP (Fuji TV, 2007) *Fuurin Kazan (NHK, 2007, ep26&27, 36) *Watashitachi no Kyokasho (Fuji TV, 2007) *Mo Ichido Metro ni Notte ''Mother's Touch (TV Asahi, 2006) *Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2006, ep8) *Oishii Koroshikata (Fuji TV, 2006) *Tokyo Friends (Fuji TV, 2005) *Division 1 Sanryu Daigaku Oendan (Fuji TV, 2005) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2 Shisha no Yuku Basho (Fuji TV, 2004, ep9) *Gekidan Engimono Gekijo (Fuji TV, 2004) *Kurokawa no Techo (TV Asahi, 2004, ep5&6) *Toride Naki Mono (TV Asahi, 2004) *Renai Shousetsu (WOWOW, 2004) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Nobiru Ude (Fuji TV, 2004, ep4) *Hakoiri Musume (KTV, 2003, ep2&4) *Modoken Quill no Issho (NHK, 2003) *Kao (Fuji TV, 2003, ep9) *Moshichi no Jikenbo (NHK, 2001, ep4) Temas para Dramas *''GEE BABY AIN'T I GOOD TO YOU'' tema para Shukan Maki Yoko (TV Tokyo, 2008) Películas *Yakiniku Dragon (2018) *The Blood of Wolves (2018) *Mixed Doubles (2017) *Boku no Ojisan (2016) *After the Storm (2016) *Mitsu no Aware (2016) *Mozu The Movie (2015) *Kaze ni Tatsu Lion (2015) *Nounai Poison Berry (2015) *Tada's Do-It-All House: Disconcerto / Mahoro Ekimae Kyousoukyoku (2014) *Buddha 2: Tezuka Osamu no Buddha: Owarinaki Tabi (2014) *Genome Hazard (2013) *Like Father, Like Son (2013) *The Ravine of Goodbye / Sayonara Keikoku (2013) *Tsuya no Yoru (2013) *Sue, Mai and Sawa: Righting the Girl Ship (2013) *Black Dawn / Gaiji Keisatsu (2012) *Tale of Genji: A Thousand Year Engima / Genji Monogatari: Sennen no Nazo (2011) *Hard Romanticker (2011) *Looking For A True Fiancee / Yubiwa Wo Hametai (2011) *Moteki (2011) *SP: The Motion Picture II (2011) *SP: The Movie (2010) *Donju (2009) *Flying Rabbits (2008) *Tokyo Friends: The Movie (2006) *The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) *Udon (2006) *Sway / Yureru (2006) *The Vanished / Ame no Machi (2006) *Veronika Decides to Die (2005) *Summer Time Machine Blues (2005) *In the Pool / In za puru (2005) *The Grudge (2004) *Break Through! / Pacchigi! (2004) *Infection / Kansen (2004) *Kamikaze Girls / Shimotsuma Monogatari (2004) *Battle Royale II: Réquiem (2003) *The Princess Blade / Shura Yukihime (2001) *Drug (2001) Anuncios *Lotte (2000) *JR East (2005) *Meiji Seika Kishirisshu (2005) *Shiseido Integration (2008) *Suntory Royal Lipton (2008) *Lotte　Xylitol Ekushiー(2009) *Nissin　Cup Noodle Curry Light (2010) *Itoen café Tully (2010) *Orbis (2011) *Suntory (2012) *Japan Bausch & Lomb Bausch & Lomb Naturist (2012) *Merusabon (2012) *Fujifilm FUJIFILM XF1 (2012) Reconocimientos *'2014 37th Japan Academy Prize:' Outstanding Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role por Like Father, Like Son *'2014 37th Japan Academy Prize:' Outstanding Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role por The Ravine of Goodbye *'2013 38th Hochi Film Awards:' Mejor actriz por The Ravine of Goodbye *'2012 72nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto por Unmei no Hito *'2006 30th Fumiko Yamaji Award:' Mejor nueva actriz por Yureru / Sway Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Ver películas. *'Habilidades:' Los deportes. *El 10 de noviembre de 2008, se casó con el ex actor Katayama Reo. El 10 de mayo de 2009 nació su primera hija. Se divorció en septiembre de 2015. *Sue elegida para interpretar a Serika en Sunny: Tsuyoi Kimochi Tsuyoi Ai, pero el 11 de noviembre de 2017 la producción anunció que se retiró de la película y la actriz Itaya Yuka fue elegida para interpretar a Serika. El 30 de enero de 2018, Maki Yoko anunció que su contrato con la empresa de gestión Flying Box finalizó a mediados de enero de 2018. Enlaces *Perfil (LesPros) *Sitio oficial (Universal Music Japan) *Instagram *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Maki yoko 33.jpg Maki Yoko 2.jpg Maki Yoko 3.jpg Maki Yoko 4.jpg Maki Yoko 5.jpg Maki Yoko 6.jpg Maki Yoko 7.jpg Maki Yoko 8.jpg Categoría:LesPros Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante